


A Rubbish Flirt (or being a telepath sometimes sucks)

by janusrome



Series: Brainy Talk [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a Troll, Charles' geeky pick-up lines, Crack, Erik is a Troll, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pseudoscience
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「這真是一個絕妙的突變！」（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rubbish Flirt (or being a telepath sometimes sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> 純粹輕鬆搞笑的crackfic。教授的搭訕台詞某方面來說很有個性，但還是很遜。

「Charles，我想你喝多了。」

「是嗎？」

「我想是的。因為你沒發現我在六步之內就會把你將死。」

「喔，好吧。」

「出了什麼事嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是……你知道嗎？身為心電感應者，有時候不見得是一件好事。」

「怎麼？聽到你不喜歡的東西？」

「哼，這種小事我早就習慣了，幾乎所有的人都是心口不一，我根本不在意，但是Raven說這就是我沒有什麼朋友的原因。啊，離題了。我本來想說的是，有些時候，這種能力讓人有點分心。」

「哦？我以為你能夠非常精準控制自己的能力。」

「大部份的時候，沒錯。但在某些……呃，難以集中精神的時刻，就沒辦法隨心所欲控制。」

「難以集中精神的時刻？」

「對啊，你知道的，就是……」

「是，我大概能猜到。」

「嘿，這一點都不好笑。說真的，我必須分神克制自己的能力，否則就會發生一些令人不愉快的事情。」

「……比方說，讀到對方心裡想著一些不該在做愛的時候想的事？」

「呃，其實那還好，有時候反而有點幫助，你知道的，知道對方想要的是什麼之類的。不，我想說的是，真正糟糕的是我不小心把自己心裡的一些影像投射出去。」

「……」

「不，完全不是你想的那種東西。沒有什麼詭異或是怪癖的東西，就只是一些不太恰當的畫面。」

「……Charles，你在讀我的心嗎？」

「抱歉，都是酒精的關係。因為酒精會破壞大腦的化學平衡，所以我變得比平常更難控制自己的能力。我想這會是一種訓練方式，幫助我在無法完全控制自己的狀態之下操控能力，聽起來不錯吧？……我是認真的！只不過，在這個狀態下我常不小心鑽進別人的腦袋，所以……我幾乎能夠讀到你的棋步。這很不公平，我知道，可是我真的很努力不讓自己去讀。抱歉。」

「別在意。反正你在神智清醒的時候，還不是照樣跑進別人的大腦裡面亂晃。」

「你還是對我阻止你離開的那次耿耿於懷嗎？」

「你需要我回答嗎？還是你已經讀到答案了？」

「……嘿，Erik，你知道你的大腦很特殊嗎？這真是一個絕妙的突變！」

「你說了就算。」

「不，你聽我說，變種人的腦波和人類的不一樣，所以我能在第一時間判斷出誰是變種人。然而你的腦波非常特別，我猜這可能跟你的能力有關。你知道的，基本上大腦的運作就是靠著生物電流的電位差和神經傳導的化學物質，而你操縱金屬的磁力基本上是一種電磁反應，所以產生的電流可能是造成你獨一無二的腦波的原因。我相信這在腦電圖上面非常明顯，但我指的不是那些電磁波的波長和頻率的數據，而是我能夠感覺到的，用我的能力『看』到的。Erik，你相信嗎？你擁有一個很特別的大腦。」

「我相信你喝多了就會進入授課模式，教授。」

「……」

「……」

「……好吧，看來Moira說的沒錯，那種話只對大學生管用。」

「啊？」

 


End file.
